


Sep 29th, 1994. in LA

by velonica07



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velonica07/pseuds/velonica07
Summary: 纸条之夜 短打
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 14





	Sep 29th, 1994. in LA

**Author's Note:**

> 哀悼我们的不洁主页君

1994年9月29日 LA

liam几乎不记得演出是怎么进行下去的。他只记得自己在唱歌的时候意识已经飘到香槟星上，几天前或者几年前的画面不断闪过脑海，而那些画面都是随机出现，互相之间没有任何关联。他还记得自己唯一能思考的就是怎么找到每个空隙去吸一口放在音箱旁边的美沙酮。

liam也不记得演出结束后自己是怎么回到酒店房间，也不记得noel怎么对他大发雷霆。他好像指责了自己把铃鼓甩到他肩上，还指责自己只顾着吸毒不认真唱歌，而liam只是想道：oh fuck off，明明你自己也吸了。liam盯着noel暴怒的脸觉得眼前的景象越来越滑稽，他开始笑了起来。而noel却越来越生气，对自己吼他再也忍受不了跟自己这个混球弟弟一起搞乐队了。liam意识过来的时候已经一把抱住了眼前的土豆。在药物的作用下，一瞬间他无法控制自己喷涌而出的情感，同时他也无法搞清这种击昏了自己的头脑，混合着爱和恨的东西是什么。他只记得自己在noel耳边低语：“哥，fuck me。”noel任由他这么抱着自己也无动于衷，依旧持续着骂骂咧咧：“fuck you？他妈的当然了，fuck you！你个傻逼，都怪你把演出都搞砸了！你他妈到底还想不想继续干了？”liam开始听得不耐烦，于是他直接一下用嘴堵住了noel的念叨。因为美沙酮的效果已经三天没有睡觉的noel浑身僵硬了，他努力转动着快要无法维持思考的大脑一把推开了liam，大喊道：“你他妈别闹了！这事很重要！”liam很不服气，挑起一边眉毛挑衅地看着noel：“是吗？摇滚不就是这么一回事吗？我们嗑药，我们嗨高了去演出，有时候也会搞砸演出。没了这种摇滚精神还搞什么摇…”话没讲完，noel的拳头已经落在了liam的脸上。  
liam被打得摔到床上，他下意识地拽住了noel的衣领，于是noel也跌在了他的身上。兄弟俩就这样怒视着对方足足沉默了一分钟。liam又笑了起来：“你要打就趁现在，我一点感觉都没有。”noel也拽住liam的衣领，眉毛拧在了一起：“你他妈欠揍。你到底是吸了多少？你有在听我刚刚讲的话吗？”“那种废话有什么可听的？”liam伸手捏上了noel的脸，拽着他的脸颊往两边拉，一边拉还一边笑：“你个臭土豆，看看你的样子，真好笑。”就在noel想掰开liam手腕的时候，liam的脸又靠了上来，同时一个反手按住了noel让他没法动弹。“我刚才说的fuck me是真的那个fuck me。你能不能闭嘴？”“你在鬼扯些什…”liam又一次用嘴堵住了noel的话，noel在他舌头的侵犯下只能发出一些支支吾吾的声音，同时他感觉到弟弟的裤裆咯在自己的大腿上。这傻逼是什么时候硬的？他们就这样持续着扭成一团，过了一阵，liam终于松开了口。兄弟俩喘着粗气对视着，两人的脸上都泛起了红晕。noel看着liam那令无数少女疯狂的漂亮脸蛋，脑海里的念头只有他曾经有多么想要个妹妹。liam开始脱起了衣服，一股不甘驱使着noel迅速把liam扒光之后按着liam的后背把他抵在床上，然后noel往另一只手上吐了点口水就直接伸向了liam的屁股。  
noel不知道这种时候他们兄弟间那种不需要交流就能明白对方想法的默契到底是好还是坏。他看着liam被自己操得无法自持的样子感觉莫名其妙地爽。他觉得自己终于支配了这个不听话的弟弟，而这种征服感也让他干得越来越用力。liam的那里完全跟女人没有区别。所有的道德伦理都被noel抛在脑后，noel只觉得liam真他妈的是个婊子。

先清醒过来的是noel。他看着浑身赤裸的自己，和同样赤裸着躺在旁边的弟弟，心想道：fuck。noel双手扶在脸上，虽然他一直觉得liam很欠操，但他没有想过自己有一天会真把亲弟弟给操了。真的不能再吸美沙酮了。noel想不出明天该怎么面对liam。即使liam不一定记得，但noel知道自己在看到他的脸的时候一定会想起他是怎么在自己身下呻吟的。noel决定离开他们一阵。他知道这样一起离开曾经生活的地方四处巡演已经让他跟liam的关系从单纯的兄弟变质了，而只有离开才能好好思考如何处理今天的事情和接下来的事情。  
当然noel没有想到liam这个cunt第二年就开始在演唱会上当着那么多人的面说他们上了床，以及他对自己的执着在二十多年后也不会消褪。

凌晨的时候liam醒了过来，他看到门缝下面有一张湿漉漉的纸条。看着自己赤裸的身体和到处被抓红的痕迹，liam隐约回想起了几个自己和noel的喘息叠在一起的片段。他爬起来捡起了纸条，上面是noel的笔迹：我们这样还怎么当兄弟啊？  
liam没有多想。他没有注意到noel的笔迹里充满了懊悔与痛苦，他只是把纸条揉成一团，在心里骂着土豆真是懦夫，然后转身又去吸他的美沙酮了。


End file.
